A new start for an old beginning
by Justacittykat
Summary: A strange boy appears and take a group of friends to Auradon Prep to escape the villains that they angered. What will happen to the villainous kids and the strange boy
1. A boy with a smile

"Keep going. Hurry up they are coming!"

 _From around the next corner steps the Evil Queen._

"Ok turn around and run."

 _From behind comes Jafar closely followed by a puffing Cruella de Vil._

"Dang were are surrounded"

 _Then a smile appeared and then a boy with a smile the same as the one that had appeared._

" _Hang on to my arm." The strange boy said. They did as told and then he smiled._

They arrived outside Auradon Prep, the school for descendants of famous fairy tail characters.

"Where are we?" One of the group said.

"Better question, who the hell are you?" Said another. The boy smiled, not the smile that got them here but a normal smile, "I am Eval. Son of the Evil Queen." Eval replied

The group was dumbstruck.

"You are the son of th-" one stammered.

"Yes I am." Eval cut in, "Now who are you?"

A boy spoke, "I am Rust son of Buster."

"I am Wisp daughter of Jasper." Wisp said with a slight distaste for her father in her voice

"I am Hirus son of Horus and cousin to Wisp." The third one said

"And I am Rita daughter of Roger and Anita."Rita exclaimed.

"Aren't you a good person" Eval said shocked.

"I got kicked out after I got caught shoplifting, I was shoplifting a gun sooo yea" Rita said embarrassed.

"Ok you need to find somewhere to stay. Any ideas?" Eval had broken the silence.

"Why not in the school?" Rust suggested, "after all Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie got in right?"

The group was talking about what they could do and be of they went to school behind them. All while Eval was silent. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Wisp clicking her fingers in front of his face. "Lets go"


	2. Reveal

As the group walked into the garden in front of the massive school in front of them king Ben walks out with Mel, Carlos and Jay. Eval sighs with relief. Eval heard Carlos whisper to Ben and the others that they were Isle kids. King Ben walked over and said "Welcome to Auradon." Wisp hid behind Eval who stood his ground. "King Ben can you please take these kids and let them attend Auradon?" Eval begged slightly. Then Eval Heard a whisper, "So you want to know why I have cat ears Carlos?"

"How did you hear that" Carlos stammered shocked.

"I was raised by the Cheshire Cat but that was not not my true parent." Eval explained.

"You real parent was the Evil Queen wasn't it" said a voice behind Eval. He turned around and locked eyes with the girl behind him. "How did you know?" Eval said tensing up.

"Because I remember my mother told me that she had a guest for me to meet but when I got down all I saw was my mother standing there nearly crying, then she said that it was my brother, which by the way I never even knew I had until I was told." Evie explained to the others and to Eval.

Then without warning Evie and Eval embraced in a hug that only they knew was coming. "I missed you" Eval whispered in Evie's what felt like hours Evie and Eval let go of each other and then Ben said what was on there minds. "Wow" he paused for effect, "let's get these kids inside.".

The sheer scale of the school made the kids gasp. Then before they could speak a bell rang and then kids came pushing out of the classrooms to get to there dorms for the end of the day. Then suddenly every single one of the students stoped what they were doing and there mouths hung open on shock to see that there were more Isle kids. The Isle kids jumped as one behind Eval who stood his ground with his face straight as they kept walking.


	3. The beasts approval

" _More kids from the Isle?"_

" _How did they get here."_

" _There wasn't a car scheduled to pick more kids up today!"_

" _Look at that kid, he has cat ears!"_

" _I swear on my mothers good name that boy is not from here!"_

"BEN" a stern voice exclaimed from the floor above him. He looked up the voice was his father's he looked up. "What are these kids doing here?"

"Well umm eerrrr I ummm actually have no idea maybe you should ask them instead" Ben stuttered

His father turned and looked Eval in the eye. They both held their gaze. Both their eyes never brok apart. Finally the king spoke. "Very well then, state your names and your parents."

Wisp spoke up first. "I am Wisp daughter of Jasper."

Then Hirus states his information. "I am Hirus son of Horus and cousin to Wisp."

"I am Rust son of Buster" Rust quickly said

After a few seconds Rita spoke up. "I am Rita" she paused. No one reacted. "Daughter of Roger and Anita." Then all the students watching the ordeal gasped as one. The king heard this and commanded all the students back to there dorms.

After all the students had left whispering and talking in amazement of the new arrivals, the king assigned a dorm for the four friends but had asked Eval to stay behind. "And you are?" The king said expecting Eval to answer but Eval stayed silent. Evie asked Eval if he wanted her to tell the king. He slowly nodded. So Evie explained his story to the king.


	4. Fairy Godmother's class

The dorm was what Eval had hoped. He got one alone. It was good because he could contact the Cheshire Cat and his family while he was here. He missed Wonderland and all its crazy. He missed the Mad Hatter and hid daughter Maddie, he missed Alice and her family from behind the rabbit hole that they use to get down here. He missed the Queen of hearts and her daughter Lizzie, the white rabbit and his family and all the rest. _'Well'_ he thought as he got ready for class, _'I do miss Wonderland but this is my true home away from home I guess'._ "Ok time to go." He grabbed his books and smiled that smile when he first appeared and help the four friends.

Fairy Godmother nearly dropped the books she was carrying when Eval appeared next to her. "I hope I am not late Fairy Godmother." Eval said as he apologised for startling her.

"All good I am fine and no you are just in time." She replied gathering her breath and sitting the books on her desk. "Ok we will start with your names and you parents." she said hoping she won't fall over.

"Rust son of buster." Rust said catching the Fairy Godmother off guard. Wisp giggled.

"Wisp daughter of Jasper." Wisp said trying not to laugh but to no avail she burst out laughing and fell out of her chair. "Hirus son of Horus and cousin to Wisp." He said keeping a strait face that faulted when he nearly laughed a few times. Rita daughter of Roger and Anita." Rita said so quietly that the Fairy Godmother barely heard he. She gasped. "You you are the daughter of Rog…" she started. "Yes I am!" Rita nearly shouted it. The Fairy Godmother took a step back. "Ok lets continue with the lesson" she said hoping to keep Rita's temper down.


	5. A tear falling

After class Rita, Rust, Wisp, Hirus, Eval, Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay were sitting on the grass behind the school. The conversation kept dying as quickly as it would start. The beast and belle walked past. The beast glared at Eval, Eval glared back. Then The beast and belle walked off, the beast stratified with his win in the glaring contest. Eval sighed got up al slowly walked off with everyone looking at his back. Evie got up to follow him. Eval had heard her, "Evie it's ok you don't need get up I am fine" he said without looking back. Then he smiled that smile and disappeared leaving only a tear falling to the ground. "Evie…" Mal said watching the tear fall to the ground.

"No I have to go help him," Evie said confidently. "Something is wrong and I am going to find out!" So she walked off to her brothers room with Mal following a few paces back.

As she arrived, Evie found him on the floor crying. She was deciding to either run over or wait until he stopped crying. The decision was made for her Mal had pushed Evie over to Eval and then retreated back out of the dorm. Evie looked at Mal, then Mal retreaded back outside to the group. "What's wrong?" Evie asked cautiously hoping to not set off more tears."I don't know," Eval started, "I guess I miss wonderland and all my friends back there." He said smiling through the tears.

"You mean the white rabbit and the crazy hatter" Evie whispered. Eval laughed, "it's the mad hatter and yes, them and all the others even the queen of hearts who is madder than the hatter." Evie laughed at that, so loud that Fairy Godmother poked her heard in to see if everyone was ok. When she saw Evie and Eval sitting on the ground together she walked away sighing, "at least they have each other."


End file.
